Addicted
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: After over a year of using Shiv, Ebon begins to feel differently for the scrawny kid. However, someone like Ebon can’t change his ways and actually love the purple haired freak…can he?


Summary: After over a year of using Shiv, Ebon begins to feel differently for the scrawny kid. However, someone like Ebon can't change his ways and actually _love _the purple haired freak…can he?

Psycho Chan's Note: Hello hello! I'm beginning to think that midnight is my prime of writing…then again…I suck at writing…my skills suck. I'm reading everyone else's stories and I wanna be able to type up stories like that! Like Oinvu…they rock…I…I suck.

Disclaimer: I don't own…WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! The song belongs to Saving Abel.

Addicted

This happens a lot. Shiv and I sleeping together. But let me git this clear. I do not, I repeat, do _not _need the little fucker. This little arrangement is to just shut him up. The two of us kinda live together now. We got back together after the second bang, only everyone who swore they'd stay with me had just fled. Fine. I didn't need those backstabbing bastards anybody. However, they left me with this idiot, who is currently on my bed, undressing me. Again, this happens a lot. But it don't mean a damn thing.

_I'm so addicted to_

_All the things you do_

_When you're going down on me_

_In between the sheets _

_Or the sounds you make_

_With every breath you take_

_It's unlike anything_

_When you're loving me_

He keeps coming to me for this kind of thing. Then again, he always comes to me first for any dumb shit that comes to mind. I'm not his boss anymore, we're just…never mind that. The point is, I'm beginning to think that this fuck up cannot live on his own. So I must take care of him _for _him. He sure as hell can't, that's for damn sure. However, he sure can use that damn tongue of his pretty fuckin' well. I'm not sure if it's from practice or talent but _damn_, he can suck me off better than any bitch I've ever met. But it don't mean nothin'. It just means he talks too damn much.

Like right now, he's just too damn good. When he manages to fit every inch of me in his hot mouth, I just can't think straight. I can't think clearly…

_Oh boy lets take it slow_

_So as for you_

_Well you know where to go_

_I want to take my love_

_And hate you til the end_

He's a cock tease too. If I'm busy, he just wonders up to me and whispers some dumb shit into my ear. Somehow, he just know exactly what to say. Knows exactly what I like to hear. It pisses me off so much. I always have to follow the little shit to his room. It's where we always go. I won't fuck him anywhere else.

That's simply because I don't need him. He's only my bitch.

My white eyes shut momentarily as Shiv's damn mouth squeezes on me, I'm almost helpless as I release myself into his mouth. The only thing I see is darkness, something like stars too I guess. Without hesitation, he swallows down my essence, onto my cock before he pulls back. I open my eyes, my head spinning slowly. A TV on a dresser, with a pile of drugs I have to clean up…

Wait…this is _my _room…

_It's not like you to turn away_

_From all the bullshit we can't take_

_It's not like me to walk away_

Sex. That's all Shiv and I really do together. He plays video games all fuckin' day while I'm out doin' what really isn't his business. I leave late in the evening and I return back to our apartment just as the sun rises. I love my powers, but the sun just drains me. Not like I really liked the daytime anyway. I'm not too sure when Shiv sleeps actually. I see him napping all the time. I feel a slight shiver in my body as I gaze into his eyes. They were purple. More like a pair of amethysts sparkling up at me. I never took the time to look into them before.

I didn't need to. I _don't _need to. It's because he's nothin' more than my bitch. I don't need to know these facts about him. I don't.

_I'm so addicted to_

_All the things you do_

_When you're going down on me_

_In between the sheets _

_Or the sounds you make_

_With every breath you take_

_It's unlike anything_

_When you're loving me_

I am unable to deny him tonight. He's on all fours, waiting for me. I can see his violet eyes shine back at me, saying something. I can't really hear him. I usually take Shiv on all fours, I prefer that position over the one he usually wants, which usually consists of us facing each other. Tonight, he didn't ask for it. As far as I can remember, that was the first time. Usually he whines about it before I smack him a little bit. He didn't like this position.

And tonight, I care.

But it's not because I _need _him. I…just want to make him feel good too…

_I know when it's getting rough_

_All the times we spend_

_Trying to make this love_

_Something better than_

_Just making love again_

Ignoring everything, I push into him, I can actually feel him shudder around me. I can actually feel his body tremble under my fingertips. The faint feelin' of regret sinks into me for a moment. Only for a moment. Sure, I feel a little bad that I'm hurtin' him but it's not like it lasts forever. Nothin' ever does…

I shudder, however, I'm not sure if it's because of Shiv or that fact. That nothin' ever lasts forever…

It don't matter. It won't bother me one bit if I leave Shiv. Sex is all I need from him. That's all he has to offer.

Yet, why do I…_care_?

_It's not like you to turn away_

_From all the bullshit we can't take_

_Just when I think I can walk away_

Fuck that. I don't care. I don't need a relationship from him. I don't need him. I only need the warmth that surrounds me. That's all I need. That's all I want. A soft mew catches my attention. Without realizing it, I had began thrusting into the fool, and I had him writhing underneath my dark body.

Damn it. That sight nearly took my breath away. I can see him, clawing the sheets. I can see the muscles in his back tensing, that lightly tanned skin dripping in sweat.

Yet, why the fuck do I not care for the sight? There's this odd nagging in the back of my skull. It's…telling me to take him _his _way. So I can see his face. See his expressions.

I don't want to. I just want to fuck him. I don't need to see his face. I don't need to…

I need to…

_No_. I fuckin' _don't!_

_I'm so addicted to_

_All the things you do_

_When you're going down on me_

_In between the sheets_

_Or the sound you make_

_With every breath you take_

_It's unlike anything_

Forcing myself to ignore that thought, that argument, I continue to slam into Shiv's tight heat. I won't give in to his demands. I'm stronger than that. I don't need Shiv. And I never will. He's everythin' I hate. Everythin' that pisses me off. Yet…

One more scream from Shiv before he hits his climax. I can feel his muscles tensing over my length. My mind goes hazy yet again, however, I don't release.

I shudder violently, seizing. I can hear that moron panting, I see him look over his shoulder, lookin' at me. I don't want the bastard to look at me.

Why couldn't I come? Why couldn't I finish? What the fuck is wrong with me?

That thought sinks into my mind again.

It couldn't be because I'm not…_facing _the bitch…is it?

But that would mean that I need him. For more than just sex, wouldn't it?

That shit isn't for me. That shit is for bitches and pussies. And I _don't _need Shiv.

_I'm so addicted to_

_The things you do_

_When you're going down on me_

_Or the sounds you make_

_With every breath you take_

_It's unlike anything_

_When you're loving me_

_When you're loving me_

I'm bein' drivin' mad and I don't know why. I can only think of one thing and it's to take Shiv…I mean _take _him…for real…

I pull out, again, getting a look from Shiv. Without sayin' a word, I roll him over on my large bed. I can't even remember how we even got here. As if I'd bring Shiv into my room…

Don't matter. He's here now and I've got him on his back. I stare at his eyes once more.

Those eyes. I feel as if they were sucking my soul right out of my body. Yet…I can't get myself to care about that. I just can't. I find myself stroking Shiv's creamy thighs, opening his legs for my body. I guess he figured out what I plan on doin' cuz he blushes slightly. I've never seen that before…I…kinda…like…it…

_How can I make it through _

_All the things you do_

_There's just gotta be more to you and me_

Again, I push into him, feeling his welcoming heat. However, that seems to be lost as I just gaze as his face. Those damn naggin' voices were right. His face was just so…

Shiv's eyes are closed, his mouth agape as a low, drawn out moan escaping his mouth. That mouth…I've never tasted them before. I never needed to. There was no reason…before…

That's because I don't need him. I didn't need him…but now, I'm not so sure.

That was then. This is now. So…I kissed him for the first time.

_I'm so addicted to_

_All the things you do_

_When you're going down on me_

_In between the sheets _

_Or the sounds you make_

_With every breath you take_

_It's unlike anything_

_It's unlike anything_

This is a new scene. Somethin' is different from every other time we fucked. I'm not sure how. We are in _my _room, on _my _bed, _facing _each other. That's never happened before. And I'm kissin' him hard as I roll my hips into his smaller body, hittin' that spot deep within him that I know so damn well. Hittin' him, needin' him to scream louder. Needin' to make him feel as good as he possibly can.

I can feel his moans on my lips, on my tongue. I don't want them to escape, so I kiss him more passionately, mufflin' them. I want them all to myself. I want only him. I need only him.

I'll admit it. I need him.

I'll say it again. I _need _him.

_I'm so addicted to _

_All the things you do_

_When you roll around with me_

_Or the sound you make_

_With every breath you take_

_It's unlike anything_

_I'm so addicted to you_

_Addicted to you _

I love him.


End file.
